


Lean on me

by LycheeRambutan



Series: SNK Fanart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: When the past caught up with them





	Lean on me

The context of the photo is that right after the fitting of their new uniform, Hange gets emotional watching Levi sporting the Wings Of Freedom cloak.

So after confirmation that everything fits and everyone’s ok with their uniforms, they both absconded to a discreet part of the walls.  
  


The memory of everything long past overwhelmed her that day. Even before their fitting session, in with the new uniform and out with the old, Hange had been in an emotional month. She had a hard time letting go of the past.

Levi had been prodding her for months to let him move every closed documents from Erwin's years to the military archive, but Hange just couldn't let go. But to start a revolution of Humanity's fight against their enemies they needed a new outlook, and they need space for new. Finally Hange closed the last of the documents and tied the folders. Meanwhile, Levi headed the transfer of the documents to the military archive with the rest of their new recruits. Hange stayed back to supervise the renovation of the office, as Pixis had already called in renovators. The SC Commander was glad they managed to archive the files in time. Pixis received large sums from the empire to renovate their buildings and now that they have new sources of material from the formerly Titan infested land, improvements were being made in droves.

The fitting session was ending as Levi came into the room fashionably late. He had already noted Hange of his needed appearance before Queen Historia for an orphan's birthday and walked in wearing the Wings of Freedom cloak. When Hange saw Levi wearing the cloak, her emotions crashed. But as leader of a new era of the Survey Corps, she had mastered emotional control, preferring to vent her personal turmoils in private. And Levi, her right hand man, and partner, could see in the twitching of her brows and grip of her hands that she was keeping something from everyone. So he asked Mikasa if everything was done, and the young Ackerman took a look at their Commander and quickly understood that the session was ending right then. Everyone was just dawdling too, and as a sketcher was present they kept asking the drawing to draw them in the new uniform. 

And soon after they absconded, Levi took Hange's face in his hands.

"The cloak looks good on you," Hange said.

Levi smiled into Hange's eyes and smiled, "I know, I’m glad you agreed that I wear it. I need my Commander’s blessings."

****Hange instantly melted at his smile and faltered, "It’s… It’s a symbol of our freedom… It’s…"

"It’s also so much more than that…" he finished for her. They sat together, forehead touching and hearts trying to beat in sync. 

Holding her up close was a rarity these days as they were super busy with so many preparations. And clean freak Levi recognised the scent she was wearing, or at least the soap she had used.

"Hey did you bathe today? You smell so good," Levi as always making sure his beloved knows that he appreciated her.

Hange smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, used some soap i snitched from you utility drawer, is it for me? it’s nicely wrapped." She waited nervously for Levi’s answer. There was always a chance that it was for someone else. They had made themselves exclusives for each other so far.

He smiled knowingly, she was always snitching things from him since she discovered his stuff smelled better than the military standard soaps. It was just her insecurity talking, he assumed. He reassured her, "I knew you’d find it there, I didn’t manage to give it to you before I head to the SC road tour with Jean and Sasha. How are you? I missed you for a week."

"I missed you too. And I’m happy…." she confessed. She thought back on his fashionably late entrance and the way his muscles move in the fitting uniform.

Levi immediately remembered the leather eye patch which just arrived this morning while he was on his way back to their barracks. He should fetch it quick before anyone asked about that parcel from Stohess couture. But he wouldn't tell her here, later maybe tonight. 

"Me too," he said. It was enough to make her smile.

"Erwin will be happy with what we’re doing," Hange said with a solemn smile. 

So that was what bothered his Hange. Erwin and his legacy. Levi also knew that Hange who was called Mommy Commander behind her back, was just overwhelmed. It happened to everyone. It happened with him, after Farlan and Isabel... well they were alright in the end, they had to be alright for humanity.

"Well, he better rest in peace knowing we’re doing everything for humanity," he replied. Concise and earnest, and it was the truth.

"Damn right," Hange said and nodded in agreement. 

They relaxed into the forehead touch. His touch reassures her, and her presence soothes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this earlier. But someone said it's better to post it separately so you know which feedback refers to which fic. So I deleted this from SNK fanart and posting it as a one shot with fanart.


End file.
